Vesper Lynd
Vesper Lynd is an antagonist in the James Bond franchise. She is the secondary antagonist in the original novel "Casino Royale", a supporting antagonist in the 1967 film Casino Royale, and the deuteragonist its 2006 reboot of the same name. She is a double agent working for SMERSH who goes undercover as a partner, and eventual lover, to James Bond. She was portrayed both by Ursula Andress in the 1967 film, and by Eva Green in her first heroic role. History ''Casino Royale'' (Novel) In Ian Fleming's original novel, Vesper Lynd is a British Treasury agent accompanying James Bond on his mission to bankrupt Le Chiffre, the paymaster of a trade union by the SMERSH, in a high stakes baccarat tournament at the casino in Royale-Les-Eaux. Her job for the making to be sure for Bond using the money of the government appropriately. They hates each other for the first time, but eventually fall in love. But unknown to Bond, she is really a sleeper agent that works for SMERSH, albeit a reluctant one; SMERSH agents holds her lover hostage, and she has accepted to ruin Bond's mission in return for them saving him. After Bond wins the tournament, Le Chiffre captures Vesper and Bond, torturing the latter. But as le Chiffre attempts to castrate Bond, a SMERSH agent bursts in and punish and kills him as for losing their money. Vesper meets Bond every day in the hospital, and Bond decides to quit the service to be with her. They go on holiday both after Bond is discharged from the hospital, and are blissful together until Vesper sees a SMERSH agent that stalks them. She realizes that she will never be free of them and, the next day, she killed herself by drowning herself. She leaves behind a note for Bond that confesses her treason and professes her love for his. Bond copes with the loss by renouncing her as a traitoress - coldly telling his boss M that "the job is done, and the bitch is dead" - and going back to work as if nothing happened. Later novels suggest that Bond still has feelings for Vesper, however. In From Russia With Love, Bond rejects to listen to Vesper's favorite song, "La Vie en Rose", because it "reminds him"; in Goldfinger, he hallucinates that he and his love interest Tilly Masterson, who have been captured by Auric Goldfinger, are dead and gone to heaven, and Bond worries about introducing Tilly to Vesper; and On Her Majesty's Secret Service ''reveals that he makes an annual pilgrimage to Royale-Les-Eaux to see her grave. Casino Royale (1967 film) In this version, which bore little resemblance to the novel, Vesper is depicted as a former secret agent who has since become a multi-millionaire with a penchant for wearing ridiculously extravagant outfits at her office claiming "because if I wore it in the street people might stare". James Bond, now in the position of M, head of MI6, uses a discount for her past due taxes to bribe her into becoming another 007 agent, and to recruit baccarat expert Evelyn Tremble into stopping Le Chiffre. Vesper and Tremble have an affair during which she assassinates an enemy agent sent to seduce Tremble ("Miss Goodthighs"). Ultimately, although, she betrays Tremble to Le Chiffre and SMERSH, stating to Tremble, "Never trust a rich spy" before taking his life with a machine gun hidden inside a bagpipe. In the end when Bond calls for help Vesper disconnects the phone and holds a gun to Bond. She is killed during the atomic explosion. ''Casino Royale (2006) The 2006 film version of Casino Royale, that served as a remake for the James Bond film series, introduces Vesper as an accountant for MI-6 tasked with assuring the unpredictable Bond does not misappropriate the government's funds on his mission to bankrupt Le Chiffre, a money manager for several terrorist groups. During the mission, she aids Bond kill three of Le Chiffre's clients, and later sits in the shower fully dressed, overcome with remorse. Bond kisses her hands to symbolically cleanse her of guilt. Soon later, they fall in love. In this film, Vesper is a double agent for the sinister organization Quantum, which have (supposedly) kidnapped her boyfriend Yusef Kubeira and threatened to kill him unless she betrays Bond. Le Chiffre stages her kidnapping to trick Bond into his clutches, and she makes a deal with Le Chiffre to give him the number for the account containing his client's funds in return for letting Bond alive. After Le Chiffre's death at the hand of Quantum henchman Mr. White, Bond and Vesper are saved, and they go on holiday together. While he learns that the money was never transferred back to the British government, Bond deduces Vesper's treason and follows her to where she is meeting with a group of Quantum minions. During the ensuing struggle, Vesper falls into a canal and sacrifices herself to drown to atone what she did; before she dies, she kisses Bond's hands as he did hers, as a way of saying that her death is not his fault. Bond is devastated by her death, but deals with his pain by denouncing her as a traitoress. M gently chastises him, saying that Vesper gave her life for him and alerting Bond to information on Vesper's phone that leads him to Mr. White. It is revealed in Quantum of Solace that Vesper's boyfriend Yusef is a current member of Quantum, whose job is to seduce young women which work in government intelligence and pretend to be kidnapped so she can force them into becoming double agents for Quantum. This information indicates Vesper in Bond's eyes, and he tells M after tracking down and arresting Yusef that she told the truth about her. Gallery Lynd.jpg Casino Royale Lynd.png Casino Royale(81).png Casino Royale(111).png Casino Royale(134).png See also * Navigation Category:007 Heroes Category:Female Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Traitor Category:Martyr Category:Secret Agents Category:Suicidal Category:Heroic Liars Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes